yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi: Fighting Card Game (outdated page with historic information)
navigation About Yomi Yomi: Fighting Card Game is a simple competitive card game (created by David Sirlin of Sirlin Games) that simulates a battle between two characters. Each deck represents one character and doubles as a regular deck of playing cards. Each deck has 56 cards: 52 poker cards with markings to play Yomi, 2 Jokers, 1 character card, and 1 rules card. The 2-10 cards are attacks, blocks, dodges, and throws. Face cards are special moves, while Aces are super moves. Most cards have a different move along the top and bottom edges. The object of the game is to reduce the opponent's hit points to zero through winning combats and performing combos. "Yomi" is Japanese for "reading", as in reading the mind of the opponent. The Yomi card game is designed to distill the high-level mind games from fighting game tournaments into a simple card game that, itself, stands up to serious tournament play. Yomi teaches you to pay atterntion to small clues that indicate how people think and act. Developing your yomi (the skill/ability) might give you an edge in other games and even in other areas of life. Different versions of the game ---- Yomi: Fighting Card Game (base set) About the game of the game goes here and was published January 2011 by Games. Characters *Grave Stormborne, Wind Warrior *Jaina Stormborne, Phoenix Archer *Master Midori, Mentor Dragon *Setsuki Hiruki, Ninja Student *Garus Rook, Stone Golem *Jefferson DeGrey, Ghostly Diplomat *Valerie Rose, Manic Painter *Max Geiger, Precise Watchmaker *Lum Bam-foo, Gambling Panda *Argagarg Garg, Water Shaman Release date Yomi: Fighting Card Game (base set) was released January 2011. The first print run sold out February 2011. Yomi: Shadows Expansion (first expansion pack) 'About the game' Yomi: Shadows Expansion (still in development) is a standalone Yomi expansion that introduces 10 new, still-in-development character decks into the Fantasy Strike universe that are balanced and compatible with the 10 already existing Yomi characters (Grave, Jaina, Midori, Setsuki, Rook, DeGrey, Valerie, Geiger, Lum, and Argagarg). Yomi: Shadows Expansion doesn’t introduce any new changes to Yomi, just new characters you can use that each have their own unique deck, cards, and innate abilities. ''' Characters' Flagstone Authority: * Sirus Quince, Flagstone Chief Magistrate *Onimaru, Wartime Strategist *Bal-Bas-Beta, Clockwork Guardian The Blood Guard: *Captain Zane, Blood Guard Anarchist *Troq Snufflesnout, Well-meaning Beast *Vendetta, Undead Assassin Mysterious Super Powerful People: *Master Menelker, Deathstrike Dragon *Mistress Percephone, Nox Oracle Tragic Sisters: *Gloria Grayson, Hopeful Healer *Gwen Grayson, Doomed Wanderer 'Release date''' It’s currently unknown when the Yomi: Shadows Expansion will be released and published as physical decks, but you can play the still-in-development version of the Shadows Expansion characters online on the Yomi development server. Bare in mind the expansion characters have placeholder art and are still in the process of being balanced (the Yomi base set characters—Grave, Jaina, Midori, Setsuki, Rook, DeGrey, Valerie, Geiger, Lum, and Argagarg—have art, are balanced, and have decks that are available for purchase at SirlinGames.com and brick-and-mortal retail stores). can create pages for all of these characters if there isn't one for each already Sources be listed as references below Yomi: Shadows expansion info from a post by todzilla26, SteelCoil, [David Sirlin], and the BoardGameGeek Shadows Expansion listing To do: - the page has not-great spacing. The non-source mode I edit in has some strange double-space thing going on.